Birds 2
|starring=Andy Samberg James Corden Tom Kenny Anna Faris Danny DeVito |narrator= |music=Henry Jackman |cinematography=Phil Méheux |editor=Sabrina Plisco |studio=Movie Land Animation Studios Village Roadshow Pictures RatPac-Dune Entertainment |distributor=Warner Bros. Pictures |release= |time=99 minutes |country=United States |language=English |ratings=PG (MPAA) |budget=$120 million |gross=$1.342 million |preceded=''Stuart Little'' Birds |followed=''The Animals in the Attic'' }} Birds 2 is an 2019 American animated sequel action comedy adventure film that is a sequel to its first film Birds and this is the second installation of the Birds media franchise. This film was directed by Chris Wedge and produced and released by Warner Bros. Pictures, Movie Land Animation Studios, Village Roadshow Pictures and RatPac-Dune Entertainment. This motion picture will be released on February 1, 2019, even though the final chapter is in development on November 17, 2017. Plot Cast * Andy Samberg as Dan, a heroic bird. * James Corden as Dan's friend, Mike. * Anna Faris as Kim, a female bird. Production This introduces the sequel film that it was announced. Chris Wedge, Kenji Ono and Ted V. Miller are directing the film that released in 2019. There developing the second installment of its first film in the Birds media franchise. Animation This film was animated and created by Movie Land Digital Production Services, but the third Movie Land Animation Studios film was created by Industrial Light & Magic after the film, The JH Movie Collection Movie and the film's animation was made using Autodesk Maya. Sound This film with sound effects was edited, designed, sarcasted and recorded at Skywalker Sound in Marin County, California and Sony Pictures Sound Services in Culver City, California who provides the movie's sound effects. Music The music from the movie was composed by Henry Jackman. The soundtrack will be release digitally on January 25, 2019 and on Compact Disc on February 1, 2019 by WaterTower Music. Release The movie title will be release on February 1, 2019 in IMAX, RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema and 2D by Warner Bros. Pictures. Marketing * The teaser trailer was released on April 30, 2018 and was shown before Solo: A Star Wars Story * The first trailer was released on September 15, 2018 and was shown before Smallfoot * The final trailer was released on December 12, 2018 and was shown before Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, ''Sarcastics'', Bumblebee and Mary Poppins Returns Home media Birds 2 was released on Ultra HD Blu-ray, Blu-ray and DVD on May 8, 2019 and on Digital Download on April 23, 2019. Sequel It was announced for the final chapter for Birds to be completed on November 3, 2017. The final installment is in development on November 17, 2017. Credits See also * ''Birds'' References External links Coming soon! Category:2019 films Category:2019 3D films Category:2019 computer-animated films Category:2019 2D films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Movie Land Animation Studios films Category:Films scored by Henry Jackman Category:English-language films Category:American films Category:IMAX films Category:Animated films about revenge Category:Animated films about birds Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s sequel films Category:2010s action films Category:2010s adventure films Category:2010s comedy films Category:2010s buddy films Category:Animated buddy films Category:American buddy films Category:Films about birds Category:American films about birds Category:Village Roadshow Pictures films Category:Village Roadshow Pictures animated films